guitarherofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Anexo:Canciones de Guitar Hero
[[Archivo:Guitar hero logo.png|200px|thumb|right|Logotipo de la serie de videojuegos musicales Guitar Hero.]] Guitar Hero es un videojuego musical desarrollado por la empresa Harmonix Music Systems para la videoconsola PlayStation 2, de Sony, y lanzado en 2005. El modo de juego de Guitar Hero incorpora el uso de un controlador especial en forma de guitarra eléctrica, creada a partir de un modelo Gibson SG, que recrea la vibración de cuerdas de varias canciones de música rock; el jugador acumula puntos en el juego al presionar uno o más de los botones de traste presentes en el controlador, así como al usar una "barra de rasgueo" en el momento adecuado, conforme las notas van apareciendo sobre la pantalla. En total, el juego está conformado de 47 canciones. Lista principal de canciones Hay treinta canciones en el modo de solo "Carrera". Las canciones se encuentran agrupadas por dificultad en niveles específicos llamados tiers. Además, existen cuatro niveles de dificultad, a rasgos generales —Fácil, Medio, Difícil y Experto—, que reflejan el número de trastes que son empleados, el número de notas que son tocadas y la velocidad a la cual las notas se desplazan en la pantalla. Los niveles tier se presentan de manera secuencial a lo largo de cada nivel de dificultad; en los modos de menor dificultad, solamente tres o cuatro canciones de cada nivel específico tier deben ser completadas antes de que el siguiente nivel esté disponible para ese nivel de dificultad; por otra parte, en el modo de mayor dificultad, las cinco canciones deben ser completadas. Una vez que un nivel tier es abierto en cualquier nivel de dificultad, las canciones en el nivel tier pueden reproducirse tanto en modo rápido como competitivo. Cabe añadirse que todas las canciones son covers de las versiones originales, figurando de esa forma en los créditos del juego; por ejemplo, «Iron Man» hecha famosa por Black Sabbath, cuando en realidad es interpretada por WaveGroup Sound para Guitar Hero. A su vez, WaveGroup ha lanzado una selección de dichos covers a través de servicios de descarga digital como iTunes, en una colección titulada The Guitar Hero Recordings. [[Archivo:Guitar-hero-controller.png|150px|thumb|right|Controlador utilizado en Guitar Hero.]] } !style="background:#ddddee;" width=70 | Año !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Canción !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Intérprete(s) !style="background:#ddddee;" width=150 | Nivel Tier |- | 1980 || "Ace of Spades" || Motörhead || 5.45. Fret-Burners |- | 1983 || "Bark at the Moon" || Ozzy Osbourne || 6.56. Face Melters |- | 2002 || "Cochise" || Audioslave || 4.34. Return of the Shred |- | 1990 || "Cowboys from Hell" || Pantera || 6.46. Face Melters |- | 1968 || "Crossroads" || Cream || 5.55. Fret-Burners |- | 2001 || "Fat Lip" || Sum 41 || 4.24. Return of the Shred |- | 1972 || "Frankenstein" || Edgar Winter GroupThe Edgar Winter Group || 6.36. Face Melters |- | 1977 || "Godzilla" || Blue Öyster Cult || 6.16. Face Melters |- | 2004 || "Heart Full of Black" || Burning BridesBurning Brides || 3.43. Thrash and Burn |- | 2004 || "Hey You" || ExiesThe Exies || 3.23. Thrash and Burn |- | 1989 || "Higher Ground" || Red Hot Chili PeppersRed Hot Chili Peppers || 5.25. Fret-Burners |- | 1982 || "I Love Rock 'N Roll" || Joan Jett and the Blackhearts || 1.11. Opening Licks |- | 1978 || "I Wanna Be Sedated" || RamonesThe Ramones || 1.21. Opening Licks |- | 1994 || "Infected" || Bad Religion || 1.51. Opening Licks |- | 1970 || "Iron Man" || Black Sabbath || 2.12. Axe-Grinders |- | 1974 || "Killer Queen" || Queen || 3.13. Thrash and Burn |- | 1976 || "More Than a Feeling" || Boston || 2.22. Axe-Grinders |- | 2002 || "No One Knows" || Queens of the Stone Age || 5.35. Fret-Burners |- | 1983 || "Sharp Dressed Man" || ZZ Top || 2.52. Axe-Grinders |- | 1972 || "Smoke on the Water" || Deep Purple || 1.41. Opening Licks |- | 1967 || "Spanish Castle Magic" || Jimi Hendrix || 5.15. Fret-Burners |- | 2000 || "Stellar" || Incubus || 3.33. Thrash and Burn |- | 1992 || "Symphony of Destruction" || Megadeth || 3.53. Thrash and Burn |- | 2002 || "Take It Off" || DonnasThe Donnas || 4.44. Return of the Shred |- | 2004 || "Take Me Out" || Franz Ferdinand || 2.42. Axe-Grinders |- | 1983 || "Texas Flood" || Stevie Ray Vaughan || 6.26. Face Melters |- | 1992 || "Thunder Kiss '65" || White Zombie || 1.31. Opening Licks |- | 1992 || "Unsung" || Helmet || 4.54. Return of the Shred |- | 1982 || "You Got Another Thing Comin'" || Judas Priest || 2.32. Axe-Grinders |- | 1972 || "Ziggy Stardust" || David Bowie || 4.14. Return of the Shred |} A. En base a la información incorporada en el juego para la canción "You've Got Another Thing Comin'", de la banda Judas Priest, Guitar Hero titula de manera incorrecta la melodía como "You Got Another Thing Comin'". Canciones adicionales Adicionalmente, hay 17 canciones tipo bonus incorporadas en Guitar Hero. Éstas pueden ser adquiridas con dinero electrónico disponible en el modo Carrera, a través de la tienda virtual del juego. Una vez compradas, las canciones habrían de reproducirse en todos los niveles de dificultad en los modos Carrera, quickplay y competitivos. Gran parte de canciones adicionales son interpretadas a su vez por los miembros de Harmonix. A su vez, la melodía "Cheat on the Church", interpretada por la banda Graveyard BBQ, fue elegida para ser incorporada en el juego, tras resultar ganadora en una competencia denominada "Be a Guitar Hero". Cabe señalarse que todas las canciones bonus consisten en las grabaciones originales correspondientes. } !style="background:#ddddee;" width=70 | Año !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Canción !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Intérprete(s) |- | 2005 || "All of This" || Shaimus |- | 2005 || "Behind the Mask" || Anarchy Club |- | 2005 || "The Breaking Wheel" || Artillery |- | 2005 || "Callout" || Acro-bratsThe Acro-Brats |- | 2005 || "Caveman Rejoice" || BagsThe Bags |- | 2005 || "Cheat on the Church" || Graveyard BBQ |- | 2005 || "Decontrol" || Drist |- | 2000 || "Eureka, I've Found Love" || Upper CrustThe Upper Crust |- | 2005 || "Even Rats" || SlipThe Slip |- | 2005 || "Farewell Myth" || Made in Mexico |- | 2005 || "Fire It Up" || Black Label Society |- | 2005 || "Fly on the Wall" || Din |- | 2001 || "Get Ready 2 Rokk" || Freezepop |- | 2005 || "Guitar Hero" || Monkey Steals the Peach |- | 2004 || "Hey" || Honest Bob and the Factory-to-Dealer Incentives |- | 2005 || "Sail Your Ship By" || Count Zero |- | 2005 || "Story of My Love" || Model Sons The Model Sons |} B. El grupo Artillery cambió tiempo después su denominación a Breaking Wheel, debido a que ya existía una banda con ese mismo nombre, de origen danés y perteneciente al género Thrash Metal. Otras canciones Dos canciones más se encuentran disponibles en el videojuego, mismas que solamente pueden desbloquearse al usar una herramienta propia de PlayStation 2, como por ejemplo figuran GameShark, Code Breaker y Action Replay. * "Graveyard Shift" - artista desconocido * "Trippolette" - por Andrew Buch, un compositor en el Berklee College of Music que ha colaborado con el equipo de Harmonix. "Trippolette" también puede descargarse en la tienda de música Rock Band Network. Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://www.guitarherogame.com/gh1/ Sitio web oficial de Guitar Hero (Estados Unidos)] * [http://www.guitarherogame.co.uk/ Sitio web oficial de Guitar Hero (Reino Unido)] Categoría:Guitar Hero